eldritchhorrorgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Blessed
|Flavor 1 = You feel that you truly have an important role in the events of the world. It is your calling to share the hope and courage you feel with all the others who stand against the darkness. |Effects 1 = Another investigator of your choice that does not have a Blessed Condition gains a Blessed Condition. Then flip this card. |Flip Title 2 = Reading the Stars |Expansion 2 = |Flavor 2 = In the night sky, you can clearly see the predictions set forth by the stars, and you realize there is still hope for mankind. |Effects 2 = Move the Omen token to any space of the track without advancing Doom. Then flip this card. |Flip Title 3 = Light of Kthanid |Expansion 3 = |Flavor 3 = In your moment of need, the light of Kthanid shines down upon you, filling your heart with courage and hope. |Effects 3 = Retreat Doom by 1. Then flip this card. |Flip Title 4 = Blessed Talent |Expansion 4 = |Flavor 4 = Your vision has never been sharper, your mind never more clver. You feel stronger than ever before, and all who meet you are willing to help your cause. You are confident that you will survive what is to come. |Effects 4 = Improve 1 skill of your choice. Then flip this card. |Flip Title 5 = Favored |Expansion 5 = |Flavor 5 = The Elder Gods hold you in high regards. At any given moment, you feel as though you could accomplish any goal with ease. |Effects 5 = You or another investigator of your choice on any space gain 1 Boon Condition. |Flip Title 6 = Blessed Talent |Expansion 6 = |Flavor 6 = It was uncanny. You awoke with a mastery of this art as if you had practiced your whole life. |Effects 6 = Gain 1 Talent Condition Then flip this card. |Flip Title 7 = Beloved of Bast |Expansion 7 = |Flavor 7 = The ancient Egyptian goddess is moved by the kindness you have shown to stray cats. Dozens of cats watch over you so you can rest safely. |Effects 7 = Recover 2 and 2 . Then, flip this card. |Flip Title 8 = Visions of Hypnos |Expansion 8 = |Flavor 8 = In your dreams, a handsome youth shows you visions of faraway places and the secrets that are hidden there. |Effects 8 = Gain 2 Clues. Then flip this card. |Flip Title 9 = Blessing of Nodens |Expansion 9 = |Flavor 9 = The Great Lord of the Abyss and his loyal nightgaunts are hunting the ancient one's servants. Mighty Nodens looks upon you with favor. |Effects 9 = You may discard one Monster of your choice. Then flip this card. |Flip Title 10 = Blessed Luck |Expansion 10 = |Flavor 10 = Your luck has been nothing but a blessing as of late, and you decide to cash in a bit of your good fortune for a small fortune of your own. |Effects 10 = Gain a Funding Condition. Then flip this card.|Flip Title 11 = Serenity|Expansion 11 = |Flavor 11 = A mystical peace flows through your veins, charged by some unknown power, cleansing you of all that ails you.|Effects 11 = You may discard any number of Conditions. Then flip this card.}} Category:Conditions Category:Boon Category:Double-Sided Cards